


Too Much, Not Enough

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bondage, Edging, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tickling, tickle fetish, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Connor and Jared experiment with some stuff. It goes pretty well!
Relationships: Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Too Much, Not Enough

Connor’s heart was racing.

His arms were pulled behind his back with one of Jared’s belts, and there was a pink eye-mask with the words ‘night owl’ embroidered on it over his eyes (it had been cheap and easy to get away with buying—plus, it did the job, it didn’t need to be some perfect fifty shades shit).

And he was naked, too, his cock already half-hard although he’d barely been touched. Just the mere situation he was in made him indescribably horny, and he let out a frustrated whine as he heard Jared walking around the room.

“Are you almost done?” he asked.

“Almost, babe. The more you complain, the longer I’ll make you wait.”

Connor huffed, and wriggled in his bonds, but they kept him still, making his dick twitch at the realization.

Finally, Jared’s footsteps came closer to the bed, and a few objects dropped onto the bed by Connor’s legs.

“Ready, baby?”

He nodded desperately.

“Use your words.”

“Yes.”

He could hear the smirk in Jared’s voice as he continued. “I wanna try playing a game, how does that sound?”

“What kind of game?”

“I got some tools to use on you…I want to see if you can guess what they are. Every tool you guess correctly, you get an orgasm. But when you guess wrong, I edge you. Sound fun?”

Connor whimpered. “Yes.”

“Okay. First, though, I wanna use my hands. And my mouth. You know those too well to guess, so I’m not letting you off that easily.”

Connor opened his mouth to let out some sassy reply, but a moan came out instead as Jared pinched his left nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

Connor arched his back into the touch, and Jared chuckled. “You’re so needy,” he commented.

“Shut up,” Connor breathed.

Jared squeezed his nipple, hard. “Don’t talk back.”

Connor groaned, and then twitched violently when Jared brushed over his other nipple softly.

The mix of sensation, one rough and pinching while the other was light and ticklish made Connor’s brain have a bit of a short-circuit, confused whether to moan or laugh.

All he knew for sure was that he was hard, and he wanted to cum so badly, but Jared was going to keep him desperate for as long as he could.

Bringing his tongue into the mix, Jared licked and sucked at Connor’s chest, making him gasp as the wetness made them grow harder.

Teeth scraped over the left, and Connor moaned. Tongue flicked over the right, and he squirmed. It was a constant dance that Jared was leading, his every touch making Connor’s body react.

“Wanna start our little game?” he whispered, his breath warm and teasing against Connor’s skin.

Connor nodded. “Please.”

Jared kissed his throat.

After a moment of rustling, and some contemplative humming from Jared, Connor felt something soft brushing down the center of his chest before it fluttered over one of his nipples, making him choke out a giggle.

It didn’t stop, it just kept moving back and forth, making him wriggle from side to side and giggle breathlessly.

Jared cooed in his ear. “What do you think it is, babe?”

It took him a second to process the question, his mind all over the place from desire and stimulation. “A f-feather?” he stuttered.

Jared tutted. “Nope. That’s an edge, baby. It’s a makeup brush.”

Connor whimpered as Jared dragged it down his belly, and then gasped when it touched the head of his dick for just a moment before Jared put it to the side.

“No coming, okay babe?”

“Yes.”

Jared’s mouth descended on him, tongue teasing his tip before taking him into his mouth and sucking, and Connor moaned, his head tipping back.

Jared had a way of being able to take him apart. His mouth was too perfect, and mixed with the bondage, the blindfold, the tickling, and all of it was killing him.

He was almost there, his toes curling and his moans becoming staccato, but Jared pulled off before he could get there.

“What’s your color?” he asked, stroking Connor’s hair.

“Green,” he breathed.

“Ready for the next one?”

“Yeah.”

He heard a strange, almost metallic sound as Jared picked up the next tool, and he already had an inkling as to what it was.

Tiny pinpricks rolled over his chest, not quite sharp but definitely a more intense feeling than the brush, and he let out a strangled whine. “It’s that stupid wheel thing!” he cried, shaking his head.

Jared knew how much he hated that thing, so it was no surprise he’d brought it out for their little game—it was the strangest mix between pain, pleasure, and ticklishness that made Connor’s brain turn to mush and his cock throb.

“Good job,” Jared praised, removing the wheel and bringing his hand to his dick, beginning to jack him off before lowering his head again to suck him off, that time, allowing him to finish in his mouth.

“Last one, baby,” Jared whispered after swallowing, and Connor was breathing too heavily to reply, the orgasm having wracked his body.

And then, he heard the buzzing sound.

“Jared, don’t you—”

Something that was bristled and vibrating touched down on his nipple, and he threw his head back in a shriek of laughter.

“C’mon, can’t you guess through all those giggles?” Jared teased.

Connor tried to stutter it out, but when Jared switched the tool to his other nipple, he dissolved into another bout of laughter.

“If you can’t guess it, then I guess you can’t come…”

“Toothbrush! A fucking toothbrush!”

Jared took the brush off his chest, but instead of switching it off, he moved it down to tickle the head of his cock instead.

A mix of laughter and moans spilled from his mouth as he came for a second time in an embarrassingly short time, oversensitive and overstimulated, leaving him breathless and shaking.

As Jared untied his arms, and helped to clean up the come that stuck to his skin, Connor caught his breath, coming back to earth.

Jared pushed the mask off his eyes. “You okay?”

Connor pulled him in for a kiss. “I’m great,” he replied.


End file.
